Legacy
by MyHikari
Summary: I just want to tell you that I understand it all now, and that though I missed having you around, I know you are keeping me safe and watching over us. And also, as corny as it sounds, I know you are in my heart.


Legacy

Dear Dad,

I never understood why it happened, why you had to go and leave Mom so young and alone. She certainly didn't deserve it, and still to this day loves you dearly.

Though she was alone, she still raised me well. They say that raising a baby takes a village, and she had many willing and sympathetic helping hands. Though grateful, she would easily tire of their sympathy, and at the end of day was when she was at her saddest. There were countless nights where she cried herself to sleep.

Mom put on a strong face though, and I have always considered her the strongest woman I know. She is tough and fair, and well-respected in the village. Many were concerned when they saw a toddler running around a tool shop, however, those are among my happiest childhood memories.

She named me Hizashi, after your father. Nearly every adult I've met has told me that I look a lot like you. I've studied pictures, Mom still has them hung up, and I guess beyond my hair being a bit lighter they're right.

They also say I act like you did, and even fight in a similar way, but I guess I will never know in that regard. When I was young, I would see the children of all Mom's friends and become jealous when I saw their interactions with their fathers.

Whenever I asked where you were she would tell me that you weren't here anymore. I misinterpreted it later on, but I think she said it that way because I wasn't familiar with the concept of death.

I was very angry for a long time. There were many times people accused me of not respecting the dead, and I put my mother through a lot of pain.

Eventually, I decided to seek out your old teammate, Lee. I wanted the whole story, but mostly I didn't want to make Mom cry again. Lee sat me down, and became more serious than I had ever seen him in his life. He told me that you and Mom had stolen away one night because of an impending war. During the war, everybody fought through difficult circumstances and there was a point where the future Hokage was in danger. Your cousin Hinata wanted to protect him, but you threw yourself in front of it and saved them.

After the war, Mom was distraught, he said, and very depressed. However, she soon found out that she had been left something to remember you by, me.

After Lee had told me these things, and that you were a hero, I felt guilty. Guilty for not understanding, and thinking only of myself and my feelings of desertion when you had made a selfless sacrifice. I guess I knew in my heart you hadn't meant to leave us, but I just hated seeing Mom so sad.

I later told her that Lee had told me everything. She looked down, and pulled me into a hug before the inevitable tears started rolling out. We collapsed onto the floor, still embracing, before she said "I have wanted to tell you everyday that you look and act just like him, and I've wanted to tell you our story, but seeing you grow up like you have, I just felt I needed to make sure you were as happy as possible. I know by not telling you much I made the opposite happen, but I'm very sorry Hizashi."

I assured Mom that it was ok, and she continued to say that while you died a hero, you died protecting the main house of the Hyuuga clan. That all your life you felt your duty was to protect them, even if you eventually stopped hating them for that. She continued to say that you had been marked with a curse seal to enforce this, and it made you feel like a bird that was caged. She said that she begged the Hyuuga so that I didn't get branded in this same way, which would explain part of my ignorance.

"Even though I miss your Dad, and his story is very tragic, I feel like he is a free bird now, and is liberated from all his struggles. But even if that's the case, I still think he is keeping watch on us from wherever he is." she said. I finally broke down at that point, and just writing it now tears are coming down onto the page, and my hand is a bit unsteady.

I just want to tell you that I understand it all now, and that though I missed having you around, I know you are keeping me safe and watching over us. And also, as corny as it sounds, I know you are in my heart.

A girl in my class and I are due to be married soon. She and I were never good friends before, however when I was struggling, she understood how I felt, as she never knew her father either. She is the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, and is a few months older than me, but I'm grateful to have someone who understands my plight. I feel maybe you had something to do with it, but either way we are very happy, and hopefully we will have the opportunity to live out this happiness as long as we can before we meet our fathers.

Your Son,

Hizashi

* * *

A/N: NejiTen isn't my OTP but I did support it. Neji's death was devastating for this ship and I couldn't help myself.


End file.
